rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Largo's Stats
Largo is the Dawn of the party, a terrifying beast of a man with a sad past. Identity Caste: Dawn Concept: Terrifying Scythemaster Anima: An explosion of sand with a lion pouncing out Experience: #, available #, 20 bonus points Largo's Experience Attributes Abilities * Dawn ** Archery 0 ** Martial Arts 3 ** Melee 5 ** Thrown 0 ** War 2 * Zenith ** Integrity 2 ** Performance 0 ** Presence 5 ** Resistance 5 ** Survival 0 * Twilight ** Craft 0 ** Investigation 0 ** Lore 2 ** Medicine 0 ** Occult 0 * Night ** Athletics 5 ** Awareness 5 ** Dodge 2 ** Larceny 0 ** Stealth 0 * Eclipse ** Bureaucracy 0 ** Linguistics 2 ** Ride 4 ** Sail 0 ** Socialize 0 Specialties: * Melee, Grand Grimscythe, 3 * Presence, Intimidation, 3 * Survival, Desert 2 Languages: Pridetongue language(native), Flametongue, Seatongue, Old Realm Advantages Motivation: Find and destroy ALL Abyssals and Deathlords Intimacies: Shahra, simhata familiar 3 Ember 1 Howl of the Void 3 Deathknights are irredeemable 3 Virtues: Compassion 2, Conviction 3, Temperance 2, Valor 3 Willpower: 6 Health: -0x2/-1x5/-2x8/-4x1/Incap. Essence: Permanent Essence: 3 * Peripheral 37 (29 available) * Personal 15 (15 available) Committed: * 8 to Vengeful Fang Charms and Combos * Melee ** 1st Melee Excellency ** Hungry Tiger Technique ** Fire and Stones Strike ** Strength of Glorious Catastrophe * Resistance ** 1st Resistance Excellency ** Battle Fury Focus ** Bloodthirsty Sword-Dancer Spirit ** Ox-Body Technique X3 * Athletics **Increasing Strength Exercise Desert Lion Battle Trance Bloodthirsty Sword-Dancer Spirit (simple, 10m, 1wp) Increasing Strength Exercise (simple, 3m per) Total Cost: 19m, 2wp Increases Largo's strength by (Essence), increases all combat related rolls by 3d, ignore all wound penalties AND activates his anima banner. Largo recalls the bloody day of his Exaltation and turns his rage into pure strength. His muscles swell and his eyes explode with the brilliance of the Unconquered Sun. As his anima expands around him, he bears his teeth and roars at his foes, scattering all but the bravest. Equipment * Vengeful Fang * Brass Earring that once belonged to Largo's father * Bone whistle on string; given to him by Shahra * Reinforced Breastplate * Linen arm wraps (sort of Ace Bandage-esque) * Recorder of Everlasting Glories * Thundermaw Shield Combat Base initiative: 10 (13 with JB Combo) Soak: 11B/10L/7A (Reinforced Breastplate, 6B/7L/7A) Dodge DV: 6 (4 when in armor) Attacks: Vengeful Fang (Grand Grimscythe): Spd 5, Acc 13, Dmg 20L/4, Def 8, Rate 3 Punch: Spd 5, Acc 3, Dmg 6B, Def 5, Rate 3 Kick: Spd 5, Acc 2, Dmg 9B, Def 3, Rate 2 Clinch: Spd 6, Acc 2 Expanded Backgrounds Resources •••• "Prize" money from pit fighting in Gem Manse •••• Fortress of the Black Lion Hearthstone •• Sun's Judging Eye Artifact (Vengeful Fang) ••• Orichalcum Grand Grimscythe that reverses the entropic charms of the Abyssals Influence ••• Being a champion pit fighter in Gem can earn you a lot of status and a lot of fans Familiar ••• Shahra, Largo's faithful simhata Followers ••• The Desert Lion Tribe Category:Largo the Black Lion Category:Steve's Game